A Love Grown Apart
by StRaWbErRy-JaM-aNd-TeA
Summary: Ginny and Harry are both dating different people.What happens when they meet after a year at a party? i am back!read and review please!
1. An Invitation

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling, she is amazing.

(A/N) Please read and review this is my first fanfic.

Summary: It's five years since Harry killed Voldemort. Harry is an international Quidditch player who is very rich and very famous. Ginny lives a quiet life. They are both dating different people. Ginny still likes Harry and Harry still likes Ginny even if he doesn't realize it right away.

A Love Grown Apart 

**Ch. 1- An Invitation**

Ginny Weasley was woken up abruptly by a small grayish owl. She recognized him easily to be Pig, Ron's owl.

She unfolded the parchment and it read:

_Dear Ginny,_

_How are you? Hermione and I are great. I'm sure she already told you but we're having a sort of party this Friday at 6 pm at my parents' house. I know it may seem weird to get this since you already know but Hermione insisted on sending it to you incase you forgot. We won't say why the party is going on she has made me swear not to tell anybody. Remember Friday 6 pm._

_Love from your brother,_

_Ron_

_P.S. If you're planning on bringing Jake, don't expect us to talk to him._

Ginny smiled at the last comment and looked over at his sleeping boyfriend. Her brothers didn't like him. They thought he only cared about himself, but Ginny loved him. She sighed. Did she really love him? She had always wondered that with every single boyfriend. The last one even proposed but she refused and she didn't know why. Deep down she knew she didn't want to accept the reason. Truth is, she never got over Harry Potter after they dated in her fifth year

* * *

Again please review


	2. Waking Up To A Beautiful Face

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.

**A Love Grown Apart**

**Ch.2 Waking Up To A Beautiful Face**

"Good morning, sweetheart!" Harry Potter's girlfriend, Gisele, bent down to kiss him to make him wake up.

Harry groaned. He hated being woken up but he suddenly remembered that he was meeting Ron in an hour. "Good morning," he finally said, "Why did you have to wake me up?"

"Because you need to take a shower and go to work." Gisele said hopping off of the bed.

"No not today! I don't have Quidditch practice today because I'm going with Ron to Diagon Alley to pick something up. I don't know what so don't look at me with that face," he added after seeing the puppy dog eyes Gisele had just shot him at.

She frowned, "Just because you're the most famous seeker who just won the Quidditch World Cup doesn't mean you can snap at me like that!"

Harry grinned and pulled her back playfully. He stared at her beautiful blue eyes and dark brown hair. She was perfect. She was a supermodel and had the greatest body anyone could ever have. Magazines everywhere had named them the ultimate couple. Who could blame them? They were rich, famous, and extremely good-looking. Harry had become seeker for the Chudley Cannons and had grown toned and handsome. He was no longer the scrawny boy with glasses, now, he was the most eligible bachelor in the world, and every girl wanted a piece of him.

After a long silence, Harry finally spoke, "You know I won that game for you, don't you?"

Gisele seemed to forgive Harry as fast as she had become angry with him and said, "Of course."

"Has any mail arrived?" Harry asked.

"Well besides the 500 owls from fans telling you how good you are at Quidditch, yes- Ron sent you a letter."

"Ron?" he was surprised, "Why the hell would Ron send a letter? I see him every day."

"Yeah but it's something about a party." Gisele said now letting go of Harry and standing up to go to the bathroom.

"Oh right. Hermione told me. Well I better get ready." He went over to Gisele and pecked her on the cheek. Afterwards he went to take a shower.

* * *

I promise it'll get more exciting! Please review! 


	3. The Party

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters by J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot and my characters.

**A Love Grown Apart**

**Ch.3- The Party**

Friday finally came and Ginny was actually really excited. She didn't know why but the idea that she was going to see Harry at the party seemed to live in her head happily. Ok, ok, she admitted it. So what if she hadn't gotten over him after they broke up in her fifth year? Harry had gone off to kill Voldemort and when he came back he hardly seemed to have time for the Weasleys because of work and the stupid press. They grew apart but Ginny knew deep down he still cared about her no matter how many girlfriends he had and she was determined to win him over.

"Hmmm," she thought aloud, "what should I wear?" she wanted Harry to look at least twice when he saw her.

"Personally I think that that red top and black mini make you look super sexy," a seductive whisper in her ear.

"Jake you're not ready yet! The party is in like an hour!" Ginny shrieked.

"I'm not going," said Jake sharply.

"What? Why not?" se had secretly been hoping Harry would get jealous of at the sight of Jake, after all, Jake was really hot.

"Because every time your brothers see me they try to jinx me!" he snapped.

"So? Jinx them back! It's not like you're a squib!" Ginny retorted.

Jake muttered something about not wanting to hurt anyone and Ginny ignored him.

"Fine. Don't go. I'm sure we'll have a great time laughing at the fact that you can't jinx anyone."

"Ginny, no matter what you tell me I'm not going."

"FINE!" Ginny screamed, "get out of my room I'm trying to change." She pushed him out the door and started to dress in the outfit Jake suggested.

-

One hour later Ginny apparated alone to the Burrow. She could tell the party was in full swing when she got there. She was just wondering whether Harry had arrived when someone apparated right behind her. Her heart skipped a beat as she turned around to see Harry standing there.

"Harry!" was all she could say.

"Oh my! Ginny! How are you? It's been nearly a year!" he looked happier than ever, and just as handsome.

"I know! Feels like forever doesn't it?" Harry bent down and gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek. Ginny thought she might have died and gone to heaven.

"Shall we go inside?" He asked. All Ginny could do was nod and go into the door Harry was holding opened. 'He is such a gentleman!' she thought.

As soon as they went in they saw Mrs. Weasley pushed her way through the crowd to greet them. "Harry! Ginny! How are you?"

"I'm fine mum." Ginny said.

"Me too, Mrs. Weasley." Harry seconded.

"Oh, there you are!" it was Hermione beaming at them. " We're just waiting for Bill and Fleur to make the announcement."

"Announcement?" Ginny asked, "What announcement?"

"We'll tell you soon enough," Hermione said with a mysterious smile.

Ginny frowned and turned around. To her amazement, Harry was there holding out a drink for her.

"I thought you might be thirsty," Harry said.

"Thanks. Where's your girlfriend?" Ginny said, "I heard you were going out with a model."

"Who, Gisele? Yeah we are going out but she couldn't come because she got sick."

"I read in the paper she was pregnant," Ginny said without thinking. 'Oh no what if he thinks I'm all interested in gossip!'

To her surprise, Harry merely grinned and said, "Did you? Well, I'm sure she's not pregnant, If she were, I would have known before any of the papers, don't you think?"

"I'm sorry, Harry, I didn't mean to say that," said Ginny quickly, "I just- she- I didn't mean to." she stuttered while she felt herself going red.

"No, it's ok," he said, "I understand. I guess you could put two and two together but Gisele just has a common cold, she's not running around puking or anything. Besides, nearly everything in the magazines these days are not true. We just learned to ignore it and stopped reading the _Prophet_. I wouldn't be surprised about all the rumors about us."

"Sorry." She said again quickly. Just then, the front door opened and Bill and Fleur came in with their two children, Alice and Cory.

"Ginny! 'ow are you?" Fleur asked.

"Fine," Ginny said shortly, "excuse me I hear someone calling me," she was not in the mood to talk to Fleur, she still didn't like her. At that moment, Hermione spoke.

"Can we have everyone's attention? The reason why we asked all of you to come is because Ron and I are getting married!"

There was silence and then an outbreak of congratulations that lasted at least fifteen minutes. Ginny stood there not talking to anybody. Why hadn't they told her anything? After all, wasn't she Hermione's best friend? Suddenly Hermione pushed her way through the crowd and made her way to Ginny.

"Ginny," she began, " I know you're angry because I didn't tell you but--"

"Aren't we supposed to be best friends?" she interrupted.

"Oh, Ginny what are you, ten? Of course we are best friends because I wanted to surprise you and ask you to be my maid of honor." Hermione said in a hurt voice.

"Me? You wanted me to be your maid of honor? Why?"

"Didn't you just tell me we were best friends?"

"Fine," said Ginny after thinking it over, "who's the best man?"

"Harry, of course." The fact struck Ginny and she suddenly forgot about being angry with Hermione.

"Yeah I guess that was kind of predictable," she turned around and was just wondering whether she had had too many friewhiskeys and was dreaming about it when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"I just heard the good news." She turned around to see Harry with a mysterious smile on his face.

"Which ones? The one where Hermione and Ron are getting married? I wouldn't really call that good news…"

Harry chuckled. "No, not that one. The one the you are the maid of honor and I am the best man."

"Won't Gisele get jealous when we walk down the aisle?" Ginny said without thinking but as soon as she said it she knew it sounded wrong, "I meant that when I am the maid of honor and you are the best man."

"No, I don't think she'll get jealous," Harry said thinking it over, "Whatever everyone says Gisele is pretty down to earth."

Ginny seriously doubted Gisele really was down to earth but she kept this thought to herself. "Well Harry it's been nice talking to you but it's getting late and Jake is probably wondering when I'm coming home."

"Who's Jake?"

"My boyfriend."

"Oh, yes I guess it is getting late, you don't want to keep him waiting," Ginny didn't know if it was her imagination but she heard a note of disappointment in Harry's voice, "hey do you want to meet me tomorrow at 2 pm in Diagon Alley after I get done with Quidditch practice? To catch up on old times"

"Umm… Sure," she couldn't believe her luck. Harry Potter was asking her out! Wait, he wasn't asking her out he just wanted to catch up. 'Damn!' she thought.

The happy feeling inside of her suddenly deflated like an old balloon. She smiled at Harry and turned around to leave before she did something stupid.

Maybe there would be a good outcome tomorrow…

* * *

(A/N) Ok I know they are kind of out of character but I just felt like writing it this way.

To my reviewers:

**xxdresstokill: **thanks!

**tobydog: **I am going to fix that as soon as I can. I guess I just didn't notice because I rushed through the first two chapters. Thanks for pointing it out! As for the length of the chapters, I guess I don't know how long they will be but this one was longer than the first two and the next one is also in the same range. Thank you for reviewing!

Please review! They really help a lot…


	4. Disaster at Diagon Alley

Disc. : I don't own anything.

Here's chapter four. Enjoy!

**A Love Grown Apart**

**Ch.4- Disaster at Diagon Alley **

Ginny couldn't sleep that night. She knew Harry was taken but she couldn't resist trying to make him fall for her again. Sure, she was still going out with Jake but she had been thinking about breaking up for a while.

She dressed carefully and put on a white mini skirt and a yellow top. Finally she apparated into Diagon Alley where she found Harry standing on front of Florean Fortesues. (A/N I don't know how to spell it I'm going to check it then fix it)

"There you are I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to arrive." He bent down and kissed her on the cheek like he had done the day before.

"Oh, come on why wouldn't have I shown up? Besides it's barely two." Something flashed. There were suddenly yells in the air saying things like, "Harry where is Gisele?" Ginny looked around and saw about 20 people with cameras that were flashing furiously.

"Let's go," Harry whispered. Ginny followed Harry through the door where Florean was standing. The door closed behind them but they could still hear the paparazzi outside.

"I thought Florean had been dragged off and killed by Death Eaters," Ginny said surprised as she sat down on a table far from the windows.

"Nah, he was dragged off but they never got around to killing him. I finished them first," he said casually.

"Oh. Hey does Gisele know you're here? Won't she get angry when she sees us on the cover of witch weekly on Monday?"

"No she won't, we stopped reading it ages ago. But she does know that I'm with you. She actually wanted to come and meet the girl that I never stop talking about but she wasn't feeling well."

Ginny laughed, "You never stop talking about me? I find that hard to believe…"

"No, it's actually true. She knows a lot about you. She says you must have been a great girlfriend because I never shut up."

"Really?"

Harry nodded, "So what's Jake like? Was he the one that proposed?"

"What? Jake? No!" she said half laughing, "Who told you that?"

"Ron did. He didn't say who had proposed he just said that a bloke had popped the question and you sweetly turned him down."

"That was Alan. Jake works for the ministry and I'm sure he's not proposing anytime soon."

"Why did you turn Alan down?"

Ginny shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I just feel too young to get married. When I get married I want it to be perfect timing but first I want to enjoy my life. I want to be able to go to parties, get drunk, and flirt with every man in the room. I know that it will feel right when it's time to get married and that will help me to say yes but for now, I want to stay free."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Besides, I wasn't in love with Alan," she finished.

"Are you in love with Jake?"

"I'm not sure," she said slowly, "how are you supposed to know?"

"I guess you just know."

"Are you in love with Gisele?" Ginny asked anxiously.

He smirked, "Now why are you son interested in that?"

"Hey you were the one that asked me if I was in love Jake!" she snapped.

"How should I know? I'm a guy. Isn't that what women say? That guys never know if they're in love?" he said laughing.

"Gisele is like a guy's dream come true isn't she? She's the type of girl every man fantasizes about."

"Well depends on how you look at it. I guess physically, yeah I guess she is a guy's dream, but mentally, she is sometimes a pill." He said quietly.

" I thought you had said that she was down to earth!"

"She is, don't get me wrong she is really down to earth, but that doesn't mean she can't be a pill," he grinned, "I hope she never finds out I said that."

Ginny laughed and quickly tried to change the subject. Thinking about Gisele made her remember Harry had a girlfriend. "So how's Quidditch? I heard you guys won last week."

"Yeah, we did. It's been really good for me. I hope I can be at least one of the top five seekers in the world."

Ginny suddenly burst into a fit of giggles. She didn't know why but thinking of Harry dreaming of being the best seeker in the world made her laugh.

"You may laugh at my dreams but I dream about your laughter," he said without thinking.

Ginny stopped giggling and Harry realized what he had just said. An awkward silence fell between them. They were both wondering the same thing even if they didn't know it. 'Did I say just say that out loud?' Harry thought. 'Did he mean what he just said?' Ginny thought.

At that moment she was sure she knew why she had refused to get married. She had never stopped loving Harry and even if she knew Harry was never going to look at her she always hoped that by refusing to get married Harry would notice that she was very popular and start to notice her and, if she was lucky, he would ask her out. Now was the time. She had to tell Harry how she felt, that she loved him more than anything in the world even if Gisele was his girlfriend. It was now or never.

"Harry I--" Ginny began but at the same time another voice spoke.

"Look Neville! It's Ginny and Harry!" She turned around and saw Luna and Neville loaded with bags from shops.

"Hello." Ginny said coldly. They had just ruined the most important moment in her life.

"Hi!" said Neville cheerfully.

"What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked.

"Oh just shopping. Didn't you hear? I'm pregnant!" said Luna happily.

"Really? Congratulations!" Harry said beaming.

Luna and Neville had been married for 3 years and hadn't been able to have kids, so Harry was actually surprised.

"That's great," said Ginny after a while, "I'm so sorry guys but I forgot I have to get home and- and wait for Jake. Harry I'm sorry. Luna, Neville, congratulations. Bye!"

She gathered her things and left without another word, leaving Harry, Neville, and Luna very confused.

She walked for hours looking around Diagon Alley. She passed the twin's store but didn't go in. She finally decided to go home. Wondering what would have happened if se would have told Harry how she felt.

* * *

Review! Review! Review! I know the chapters are kind of short but I promise they get longer. I just haven't had much time because of homework! 


	5. Be Careful What You Say

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be writing here.

(A/N) also I already said the chapters would be longer but I've been busy because of school and I just broke up with my boyfriend. This inspired me to write this chapter but don't get me wrong, I did not break up like they break up in here. It's not like I care, he was an idiot.

Soooo here's chapter 5…

* * *

**A Love Grown Apart**

**Ch. 5- Be Careful of What You Say **

Ginny apparated to her flat. Nothing could possibly make this day worse. She tried to look on the bright side of things. 'Well,' she thought, 'at least I saw Harry. I talked to him we might have laughed, I don't really remember, I was too busy looking at his face…' She smiled while she opened her fridge to see if there was any food left. There wasn't. She sighed and went to her bedroom.

She collapsed on her bed and stared pointedly at the ceiling. She frowned as she remembered how abruptly she had left. Suddenly she realized she had done the stupidest thing anybody could do. What kind of person leaves a friend just because another friend showed up and ruined the most important moment in her entire life? Ok, so she was kind of mad at Luna and Neville for showing up but she was also really happy for them. The thing that was bothering her the most was that she had left Harry with the lamest excuse anyone could think of. She lay there for about an hour reliving over and over again her time with Harry and thinking about what she should have said. She was so deep in thought she didn't even hear Jake arrive and collapse just as she had done on the bed right next to her.

"Long day?" she asked.

"You have no idea," he responded, "Did you eat?"

"Yeah I just ate," she lied, "did you?"

"Yes," he said, "You want to make my long day better?"

Ginny smirked and rolled over on her side so she was now facing Jake. "I would love to make your long day better." She kissed him softly on the lips. Jake deepened the kiss and started to stroke her hair with one hand while he hugged her with the other one. He started to kiss Ginny down her neck and began to pull at her shirt. In one pull he pulled it off and began to massage her breast while Ginny unbuttoned his shirt. She threw it on the floor and began to run her fingers through his chest. Jake groaned and began to place kisses down her stomach. He took his hand under Ginny's skirt and drew circles on her inner thigh.

"Oh Harry," she whispered into his ear. Jake suddenly stopped. He looked up looking very confused.

"What did you just say? Did you say Harry?" Jake said quietly with a look on his face as if he was about to blow up.

"Jake I--"

"I don't believe it! You cheated on me!"

"No, Jake I didn't I can explain--"

"It's your brother's friend isn't it? Harry Potter? I swear I'll kill him--"

"No Jake he had nothing to do with it! And neither did I--"

"Get out!" Jake roared.

"Jake I—what? What the hell do you mean 'Get out'? This is my house you idiot you get out!" she roared back.

"I'm taking my stuff!" he yelled

Ginny suddenly burst into tears. She didn't know what to do. She left the room and could hear Jake yelling things like "unfaithful slut" and "I'll kill him" while he packed all of his things into a large box. What now? She needed to talk to someone but who? She remembered Hermione and decided to apparate to her mum and dad's house where she was almost sure Ron and Hermione were making plans for the wedding.

She apparated inside the kitchen where her mother was in the kitchen making dinner.

"Ginny what's--"

"I'm fine mum," Ginny said shortly.

She hurried up the stairs and found Ron and Hermione in Fred and George's old bedroom. Hermione was sitting on the bed and Ron was sitting on a chair. The bed seemed to be full of plans and pictures from everything from flowers to food and dresses.

"I want everything to be white," she heard Hermione said, "I've always dreamed of a White Wedding."

"Hermione, I thought white weddings where meant for women that are still--" Ron began but Hermione suddenly spotted Ginny on the door.

"Ginny!" she cried, "What's wrong? Have you been crying? What happened?"

"Hermione I need to talk to you,"

"Sure if you don't mind Ron--"

"I do mind. Ron, leave."

"Hey, you can't throw me out!"

"Yes I can just leave!" Ginny said.

"Ronald, would you please leave," Hermione asked sweetly.

Ron scowled but left. As soon as Ron closed the door behind him Ginny started crying again. She told her everything. How Harry had asked her to go to Diagon Alley, what Harry had said about the dream, how she wondered what it meant and was just about to tell Harry how much she still loved him when suddenly Luna and Neville showed up, and how she had accidentally blurted out Harry's name while she and Jake were making out and Jake had decided to leave but she honestly didn't care whether he left or stayed. When she finished, Hermione just stared at her. Finally she spoke.

"So let me get this straight: you don't care about Jake, you care about Harry." She said slowly.

"Yes," Ginny said.

"And you were going to tell him today but you were interrupted,"

"Yes,"

"Then you blurted out Harry's name,"

"Yes!" Ginny sobbed, "When Jake kissed me I imagined it was Harry so I blurted it out even if I know I can't have Harry!"

"Oh Ginny!" Hermione hugged her and gave her a sympathetic pat on the back, "Right now I think you should just forget about everything and rest," she said.

"How can I forget about Harry and Gisele when they are on the cover of every fucking magazine!"

"I'm not just talking about them, I'm talking about everything: Jake, Luna, Neville, and today. Just forget about them. You didn't love Jake so I take it you're not that angry he left?"

"Well no I'm not but it's so easy for you to say that I need to forget about everything!" she sniffed, "I mean look at you, you are happy, you're marrying the love of your life and planning a wedding!"

"It's not that easy. Besides I had it hard with Ron too remember? Remember Lavender?"

"Of course I do, the filthy hypocrite! But it wasn't the same! Ron was sixteen and they weren't serious at all! Harry and Gisele are!"

"Actually, I don't think they are. They are seen less and less times together nowadays," Hermione said in a serious voice, "I think they are getting pretty rocky,"

"I hope they are," Ginny said, "Well, no I don't because I would love it if Harry were happy even if I wasn't but I wish Harry were mine,"

"Sometimes wishes come true," Hermione said.

Ginny laughed, "What are you? The spokesperson for Disneyland? Besides, most of the time they don't. I'm going home. I hope Jake isn't there anymore. Thanks for the talk Hermione."

"Anytime. Good Luck!"

"I'll need it," Ginny mumbled and with that she disapparated to her house. She found it to be a disaster. Jake had obviously tried to pack so fast he threw everything to the floor while searching for his stuff. She was just about to clean up when she saw someone and she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Harry!"

"Ginny I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, I was a little busy getting some medicine for Gisele because her cold got worse. I wanted to know if you were alright, you left so suddenly I thought something might have happened to you or you were offended in one way," he said.

"Er—I'm fine, thanks you can go now,"

"No you're not Ginny! I got here and there was a man packing furiously. He saw me and tried to jinx but either he didn't know a single spell or the wand wasn't working. He tried to punch me in the face but I was too quick for him and got him first. He got a nosebleed and finally gave up, finished packing, and left while swearing loudly and saying you were a slut and that I was going to pay some day. I'm going to take a wild guess and say that was Jake and for some reason you two broke up."

"Yes it was and we did." Said Ginny.

"What happened?"

"I'm not telling you, Harry. I'm sorry but that's kind of personal," she thought about what Harry said about the wand not working and smiled, "I always thought there was something wrong with Jake, he never seemed to perform magic. He was always making up excuses. I guess I was right, Jake was probably a squib."

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, don't worry about me. I think I just need some time alone," she said quietly.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," she said.

"Well, if you need anything just floo me," he pecked her on the forehead, took one last look and left.

Ginny didn't bother to clean up. Harry had come to see if she was ok, somehow this lifted her spirits.

* * *

Ok…first thanks to **Brittny27, **and** HarryGinnyfan23 **and to **Bogloshi **well thanks for reading! I already told you I will make the chapters longer but I don't have time!

Press that little button that says Review!


	6. The Wedding

DiScLaImEr: I think by now you know that I unfortunately do not own Harry Potter even if I have tried and failed. Sniff oh well that's life I'm sure I'll get over it. Or maybe I won't…

(A/N) Ummm… I was going to say something but I forgot. Well this is chapter six (I think) and I hope you enjoy it, I had fun writing it. It's called the wedding but it doesn't start out with it. Oh and sorry it took so long to update.

**A Love Grown Apart**

**Ch.6- the wedding**

One month had passed since Ginny's horrible day at Diagon Alley and her break up with Jake. She was surprised at how quickly she had gotten over him and it was probably because she didn't really love him or maybe it was because she was too busy helping Ron and Hermione getting ready for the wedding because it was only a week away. Ginny was helping them with last minute arrangements but everything had been so carefully planned by Hermione there was little to do now. Hermione had finally decided that the bride maid's dresses would be red so they didn't think clash as much with Ginny's hair. Frankly, Ginny thought she now looked as if she were on fire from head to toe, but she didn't mention this to Hermione for fear she would not let her be maid of honor and then would not be able to walk with Harry.

That week, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, had to go to Diagon Alley to get a tuxedo for Ron and Ginny's maid of honor dress. Harry would also be going, but he was going to meet them there because he had Quidditch practice. When they got there, Harry was standing in front of Madam Malkin's with his hand in Gisele's while she whispered into his ear. Harry laughed and looked up to see Hermione, Ron and Ginny walking towards them, he quickly stopped laughing.

"Oh, I can't believe it! I'm finally meeting the woman that Harry never stops talking about! You should hear all the great things he says about you," Gisele said with a smile so fake she could have easily won an award for it.

"And I cant believe I'm meeting the stupidest woman alive," Ginny muttered under her breath.

"What?" Gisele said cheerfully, "I'm sorry I didn't hear you, I was too busy squeezing Harry's ass."

Ginny really wanted to punch her in the face by now. She was about to retort something but Hermione seemed to have sensed danger because she quickly spoke up, "Gisele, how are you? Are you going to be able to come to our wedding?" she asked.

Gisele looked happy that Hermione had changed the subject. She put a sorry face on and said, "No, I'm afraid that this week is fashion week in New York so I'll be leaving tomorrow. I wish I could go. There's going to be a lot of parties over there but it won't be the same if Harry isn't there to enjoy them with me," she looked up at Harry and smiled, then she turned to Hermione again, "I'll be coming back two days after the wedding. Where are you guys going for the honeymoon?"

"Oh, nowhere really because Ron needs to work. We're just going to get away for at least two days and we'll have our honeymoon later next month," Hermione replied.

At that moment, Madam Malkin told them to go inside. She placed three stools in front of three mirrors and beckoned Harry, Ron, and Ginny to satnd in each of them. Then she went to the back of the shop and came back with two tuxedos and a red dress.

"Right," she told Hermione, "so it's the groom--" she pointed at Ron, "—maid of honor--" she pointed at Ginny, "--and the best man--" she pointed at Harry, "So who are you?" she asked Gisele, but before she could answer her eyes got as round as Galleons and she shrieked, " Oh why of course! It's Harry Potter and Gisele Ferres! I wasn't sure you too were dating--I mean the lies they say about you two! But I guess you are! So dear do you need a dress too? I'd love to see what my dresses look like on somebody with a body like yours! Now tell me how did you too fall in love?"

"Er—well it's a funny story but I don't think we have the time to hear it. And umm… I don't need a dress, I'll just sit over here," she summoned a chair and placed it in a corner facing Ginny.

"Ok. Let's start with the groom." She finished with Ron 10 minutes later and moved on to Harry. Gisele started to tell Harry how handsome he looked in his tuxedo. Harry merely looked sheepish and didn't say anything. Finally, Madam Malkin moved on to Ginny and started to fit her dress. Ginny wished she had never met Gisele. She kept giving Madam Malkin pointers, telling her things like, "oh, if you tuck it in this way, she'll look a lot thinner," or "maybe if you lift this hem this way she won't look as short," Ginny only glared at her. Just because she was a size zero and five feet eight inches didn't mean she had to criticize her. Ginny was a size two and measured a respectable five feet four inches. To Ginny's horror, after Madam Malkin had finished with her (following every single order Gisele had given her) she insisted that Gisele model some of her dresses for some of the customers. Gisele accepted, having been persuaded by all the men in the shop, had slipped into a dress so short you could see her pink lace panties. Harry had cheered her on and began to make out with her in front of everyone. The worst part was when Gisele whispered something into Harry's ear. Harry simply said, "We'll be right back," and left without another word. The couple returned twenty minutes later with his hair slightly ruffled and Gisele looking as though she had had a work out (which, Ginny thought, she probably had). At the end of the day, Harry and Gisele needed to leave because the word had gotten out that they were in Diagon Alley and about fifty paparazzi had showed up and were waiting for them to come out. Unfortunately for them, they went out through the back and apparated to their house with stupid excuses saying that she needed to go pack and that he needed tog get up early for Quidditch practice. Ginny however, saw right through them. She knew that the reason they wanted to leave was because they were too horny to let it go.

Ginny, Ron, and Hermione left the shop together. Ron went to get Hermione something leaving the two girls alone.

"So…" Hermione began.

"So what?" Ginny snarled. She was furious. She couldn't believe Harry would behave like that. On the other hand, she was mad at Gisele simply because she couldn't have made it clearer that she wanted to rub in Harry was hers.

"Ginny, don't try to hide it,"

"Hide what?" she snapped.

"Well wasn't it obvious? Gisele wanted to make you jealous and frankly, I think she achieved it,"

"Good for her," Ginny said sarcastically.

"Ginny that's what she wanted to do! All the snogging, telling Madam Malkin how she's better than you, the modeling and their twenty minute escape was all an attempt to make you jealous!"

"Are you saying it was all planned?" she knew Hermione was right. She had known ever since Gisele had squeezed Harry's ass when they met, she just didn't want to admit it.

"No, of course not. I'm saying Gisele realized you still like Harry so she wanted to make you jealous."

"Hey I never took Jake and snogged him, shagged him like there was no tomorrow just to make Harry jealous!"

"Harry never met Jake, and maybe you weren't in love with him."

"We had sex! We just never did it in front of people because we are discreet about it!"

"I'm not talking about sex, I mean love, real love!"

Ginny thought for a moment, "Do you think Harry is in love with her?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know about Harry but Gisele is obviously very much in love with him--" who wouldn't be Ginny thought "—and she knows you love him and she wanted to make sure you realized that Harry isn't available."

"So you're saying I don't stand a chance?"

"No I never said that! I just think she wants you to think you don't."

"Do you think I stand a chance?"

Hermione hesitated, "Well—yeah I do. I mean you've already dated, you met him when you were like ten, but you also have to realize Harry is a celebrity and so is Gisele and things can get pretty ugly,"

"Just answer my question with a yes or no Hermione,"

"Yes, Ginny, I do, but all I'm saying is that Gisele knows she has a trophy and she's not going to let it go easily."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you have to show Harry that fame isn't everything and that love is,"

"How the hell am I supposed to show him love when he has that bitch with her tongue halfway down his throat?"

Hermione was about to answer when Ron came back with a parcel in his hands, "Ready to go?" he asked. Ginny shrugged.

"What's in there?" Hermione asked.

"Something. You won't see it until the wedding,"

"See you tomorrow guys," Ginny said and apparated to her house.

-

Finally, Ron and Hermione's wedding day came. Gisele left for New York the day after she and Ginny met in Diagon Alley. Ron's bachelor party had been held two days before the wedding. Ginny secretly wished Harry would cheat on Gisele, but according to all the Weasley men, Harry had gotten so drunk he fell asleep while trying to get a stripper to have sex with him in the bathroom. The stripper had been more than happy but changed her mind after Harry puked all over her and passed out before they even began kissing.

The morning of the wedding day was crazy. Everyone was running, changing into their clothes, setting up the lawn with chairs, and, in Ginny and Harry's case, trying to help Ron and Hermione calm down because they were both frantic.

"Ginny I don't want to get married!" Hermione cried, "but I love your brother!"

"You're not getting cold feet are you?" Ginny asked.

"I love him but how do I know I'm doing the right thing?"

"How should I know? I've never been engaged!" At that moment there was a knock on the door. "Ron, it better not be you!" Ginny yelled.

"No it's me," came Harry's voice.

"Oh ok," Ginny opened the door to see Harry looking hot in his tuxedo. Harry could only stare at Ginny. For once in her life, Gisele had been right. The way the dress was fitted made Ginny look taller and slimmer, even if she wasn't fat at all. It hugged her every curve and brought out the beautiful chocolate color in her eyes. Harry didn't even realize his mouth had opened.

"What?" Ginny snapped, "do I have something in my teeth?"

"No, not at all. Wow—you look great, Ginny,"

Ginny slightly blushed, "Thanks. So what did you want?"

"Oh right why I came down here. It's time."

Hermione gave a squeal.

" Come one 'Mione!" Ginny dragged her to the door and down the stairs.

"Ginny, I can't do this," she whispered.

"Yes you can! It's you, Hermione Granger! You are going to walk down that aisle and marry my brother because you love him!"

Hermione held her necklace. It was the parcel that Ron had gotten her at Diagon Alley. It turned out to be a silver necklace with a heart shaped diamond in the middle. She slowly nodded and took a deep breath and held her father's arm. Harry and Ginny were supposed to be first so he linked his arm in hers and began to walk with her just like they had rehearsed the day before. Finally it was Hermione's turn to walk. She looked very pretty in her white gown. Ginny didn't notice but Harry never even looked at Hermione, he was looking at her.

Hermione had tears in her eyes when she met up with Ron and suddenly Ginny was caught in shock.

What if she never got married because Harry never fell in love with her? Would she ever get to walk down the aisle in a white dress? She didn't hear a word the priest said until the 'I do's'

"Do you Ronald Bilius Weasley take thee Hermione Jane Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to comfort, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer from this day forward?"

"I do."

"And do you Hermione Jane Granger take thee Ronald Bilius Weasley Granger to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to comfort, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer from this day forward?"

For a minute, it looked as if Hermione was going to say no then she finally said, "I do," in a very squeaky voice.

"Then by the power invested in me I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Ron and Hermione kissed and they couldn't look happier. "I give you Mr. And Mrs. Ronald Weasley." Everyone cheered as they walked together.

"Let's get this over with quick so we can leave to do—other stuff," Ron said.

"Ron!" Hermione blushed.

"What? Aren't we allowed to do other stuff now we're married? Believe me Hermione I can think of at least one we're supposed to do--"

Ginny couldn't hear what Hermione said next. She and Ron started to dance for the first time as husband and wife. Harry and Ginny sat down at a table with Fred and George and their wives, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet.

"Harry how are you?" Fred asked.

"Great, how's the shop?"

"Wonderful," George answered, "listen, we have some new merchandise we'd like to show you."

"I'll see it the next time I go to Diagon Alley," Harry said. Ginny blushed everytime she was reminded of Diagon Alley.

Angelina and Alicia had both gotten up to mingle. "So how's Gisele?"

"She's fine, out working in New York. Fashion week," Harry explained.

"You know, I wasn't talking about that, I was talking about something else," Fred said with a smirk. Harry blushed.

"Fred you're married!" Ginny reminded him.

"I know that! But haven't you seen Gisele? She's like a fantasy! I'd love to shag her one of these days. So how is she Harry?"

"She's--" Harry began but Ginny interrupted, "I don't want to know about you two having some awesome sex!"

"What's wrong Ginny? Jealous? Afraid Harry will say she's better than you?"

Ginny turned scarlet and began to change the subject, "Is that a house elf? I need something to drink do you guys want anything?" the three men nodded. Soon they began to talk about Quidditch. They didn't notice how many drinks they had had because they kept refilling themselves. Three hours later the four of them were completely drunk. Ron and Hermione seemed to have left over time but they weren't really sure, everything seemed to be blurry. People had begun to dance on top of tables. Fred and George finally left, leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

"So Gin, how are you? I haven't seen you since last week,"

Ginny hiccupped, "I'm ok I guess. Hey you wanna dance?" Normally she would have never asked Harry to dance if she had been fine but she was so drunk anything could happen.

"Sure," they got up and began to dance a slow song. Ginny leaned against his chest and began to cry.

"Harry there was something I wanted to tell you since the day of the party where Ron and Hermione announced their engagement. I- I love you," she whispered.

Harry hummed in Ginny's ear, "Ginny, I love you too,"

She looked up at him. He also had tears in his eyes. He began to lean his head forward and started to kiss her passionately. Ginny had never felt this way before but somehow even if she was drunk, she knew it was wrong so she broke the kiss.

"But Gisele…" she said softly.

"Who cares about her? I never got over you Ginny. I just came back and sort of wanted to find out who I really was. I don't know what happened…"

Harry pulled her out of the dance floor and took her to a place behind some bushes. He apparated with her to his house and into his bedroom.

"Harry…I can't…you can't…" Ginny began but he quieted her with a kiss. They began to undress slowly and soon they were lost in each other's worlds. They fell asleep in each others arms, both so in love, but little did they know the next day would not be as peaceful…

OK… so that was chapter six. No sex scene yet. I want to make it when they are actually conscious about what they're doing here they were just too drunk. But just for the record they did have sex.

What else…oh yeah thanks to all of my reviewers!

**nobodylovesme: **Harry was worried as a friend. He likes her but he just doesn't realize it (how typical).

**Mia08: **thanks! I'll update soon I promise.

**Brittiny27:** Thank you same as above.

**Elizabeth: **Oh… I forgot to say she wandered into muggle London thanks for pointing it out!

**DANFAN: **thanks for your suggestion, but I don't think I can make the fight that public because Jake is not famous and is also a squib so it wouldn't be big news to wizards. The press will be more involved in a fight that's ahead though.

**HarryGinnyfan23: **aww…thanks for being so sympathetic!

**Bogloshi: **lol… knives is a good idea…I had something similar planned for Gisele well not directly but she something to do with it but it isn't necessarily knives. It would be a relief to get her out of the way but I'm afraid it still won't happen…well maybe on the next chapter I don't know…

Soooo thanks again to all of you!

Review! It helps so much!


	7. Rows

(A/N) OK so chapter 7 is finally up (yay) I hope you're happy with it. This chapter focuses mostly on Harry. I know it's kind of short but I think the next one will be longer.

**A Love Grown Apart **

**Ch.7- Rows**

Ginny woke up the next day with the worst headache she had ever had. She didn't open her eyes. She had absolutely no idea of where the hell she was or of what had happened last night at the wedding. In fact, she wasn't even sure the wedding had been last night. She just hoped she hadn't passed out and someone had taken her to her house unconsciously or worse, if she had left with a complete stranger and had had sex with him.

Something next to her moved. She opened her eyes and found herself in one of the most gigantic beds she had ever seen and in the most unfamiliar bedroom, which was tastefully decorated, almost as if it had been done by a woman. She looked down at her body and saw she was naked and started to silently freak out. 'Oh no!' she thought, 'did I have sex with a guy I met at the wedding while being completely drunk?' slowly, she turned her head to see who it had been.

Ginny let out a gasp when she saw who it was. She could only see jet- black hair, but she immediately knew it was Harry. 'I slept with Harry Potter,' she had been dreaming about this since she started going out with him in her fifth year but they never got that far. Now that they had, she was single, but he was the most famous wizard alive dating the hottest witch alive, who would be arriving tomorrow after a week of partying and working out of town. 'Maybe she cheated on him too,' she thought hopefully, but at this it suddenly hit her, Harry had cheated on Gisele, and sure, she hated her, but he had cheated and she felt sorry for her. Well, she didn't, she felt sorrier for Harry, because it had been his fault. The worst part was she had no idea what had happened, or more like how it had happened. All she remembered was drinking a little too much…

Harry let out a loud groan and turned to see Ginny looking at him with a look on her face that said something was terribly wrong. He saw that the bed sheets were wrapped around her. He looked down and saw that they were wrapped around him too. He realized this could not be good and sat up as though an electric shot had gotten him.

"Ginny, did we…"

Ginny opened her mouth, closed it, and opened it again, " I think we did…"

And then as if someone had put a remembrall on her head she remembered something from last night vaguely. After the drinks she danced with Harry, then she told him she loved him, but he told her he loved her too!

"Do you know what this means? I cheated on Gisele! Cheated!" he looked angry but also confused.

"Ummm… Hello? I thought you had tried to get a stripper to have sex with you on Ron's bachelor party!" Ginny snapped.

"Me? A stripper? No way! I got drunk and she tried to have sex with me but I didn't let her! I passed out and Fred and George started that stupid rumour but it wasn't true at all!"

"How would you remember what happened? You were drunk!"

"I always remember what happens no matter how drunk I am!"

Ginny looked into his eyes, "Do you remember what happened last night?" she asked quietly.

Harry frowned and closed his eyes trying to remember, "I remember drinking, dancing and…" he stopped looking shocked, "…and I think I said I loved you," he finished in nearly a whisper.

"Did you mean it?" Ginny whispered.

"I—I don't know… I really don't Ginny…I mean I was drunk, you were drunk I mean did you mean it?"

A single tear was coming down Ginny's eye, "I did Harry. I wanted to tell you…I've been wanting to tell you for a long time…but always…I was always interrupted or too coward and yesterday I might have been drunk but that doesn't mean I was lying it was…the truth, Harry…" Ginny said quietly. Slowly more tears were running down her face.

Harry could only stare. He tried to speak but couldn't do it. He cleared his throat and found his voice, "Ginny, listen, I know yesterday I might have given the wrong impression of saying I loved you but I need to tell you the truth. The truth is Gisele and I are dating and I--I think I love her. I know it sounds cliché but I was going to propose to her when she came back…"

"You love her?" Ginny said quietly, she was now sobbing quietly, "You love her? I don't believe it!" she had gained confidence by now, "I—Harry that is so typical of guys! You tell someone you love him or her, you have sex with them and then when they tell you they also love you, you back out and say you love someone else! I don't believe it! Really, when Hermione told me you had changed I didn't want to believe it but now I know it's true! They tell me they don't even know you now since you started going out with Gisele and sadly I think it's true! I mean the way you behaved in Diagon Alley! You know what I think Harry? I think Gisele is a bad influence and she brought out the arrogant, horrible side of you! What happened to the Harry that saved me from the Chamber of Secrets? What happened to the Harry that kissed me after the Quidditch Cup? What happened to the Harry that was noble, the one that defeated Voldemort because he could love? I think Gisele killed that Harry and replaced him with a Harry that is famous and only cares about his famous girlfriend, his famous parties and his arrogant self! I don't even know you now! Nobody does, Harry! Gisele turned you into a MONSTER! Do me a favor and never talk to me again Harry! Not unless you've changed into the old Harry. Go on! Marry Gisele! Have kids with her! Do whatever you want! Have a great life having press conferences every week because you have so much money in the world you don't know what to do with it anymore! I don't care! I already told you how I feel and so did you! You broke my heart, I won't deny it, but I'm not gonna stand here and let it go. I'm gonna move on, something I should have done the minute you broke up with me when I was fifteen!"

"Ginny wait!"

"Goodbye Harry," she said shortly and apparated to her house. She was mad at Harry and Gisele for having the perfect life, the perfect relationship. Harry was going to propose to her and the thought made her sick. She put anti- apparating charms on the house and owled the Ministry of Magic telling them to disconnect her fireplace until tomorrow. She wasn't going to talk to anybody if she could help it.

Harry stood there paralyzed. What had he done? He had been stupid and had realized Ginny was right. Harry had changed so much since he had started dating Gisele and at first he had liked the change, he had learned to cope with the press, relax a little, and have fun, but really focusing, was he really happy with the change? Ginny was so right. Gisele had brought out more of the bad side of Harry than the good one. Slowly he had begun to drift away from Ron and Hermione because Gisele wanted full attention. He had stopped talking to Ginny completely until they met again at the party. At Quidditch he had become a little too self confident and he had to admit he was arrogant whenever it came to social things.

He thought about how Ginny had told him she loved him but he had said he loved Gisele, when he didn't. Deep down, Harry knew he was in love with Ginny and that he had broken up with her for her own good. He went to a drawer where he kept the ring he had bought Gisele to give tomorrow. He moved to the window and threw it out. Somehow, he had to get rid of her. He tried to apparate to Ginny's house but he nearly splinched himself trying. His headache was horrible, so he made some hangover potion. He lay down on his bed staring at the ceiling, thinking about how he had been so stupid because he knew he loved Ginny, even if he didn't want to admit it. Slowly he drifted into sleep, dreaming about her and hoping Gisele would suddenly drop dead so he didn't have to break up with her, because he knew she was never going to understand.

-

Harry was woken up the next day by aloud _pop _that came from somewhere in the house. He opened his eyes and heard a voice coming from downstairs, "I'm home!"

"Gisele?" Harry asked.

"Of course it's me!" she came into view. She had a black cloak wrapped around her, "I've missed you so much! I was so lonely without you! How was the wedding?"

"It was—beautiful, just beautiful,"

"Mmmhmm, look what I brought you," She opened her cloak and revealed a black bra and panties that made Harry just want to stare, but something in his mind made him stop and he remembered Ginny, and how he really needed to talk to her, and break up with Gisele.

"Gisele, we need to talk," he moved over to her and covered her up.

"Wh—what?" she said confused, "What happened? Nothing good ever follows 'we need to talk' "

"Just listen to me, I know it's going o be hard but I figured I should just tell you the truth. On the day of the wedding I sort of got drunk and I—I sort of told someone I loved her, and I meant it. There. I said it. Honesty is the best policy and that's what I did."

Gisele didn't seem to understand, "Wait—you cheated on me?" she said after a while.

"I—I-- yes I did but you have to understand, I love her, I always have, I know I told you I loved you, but she made me realize something about me you could have never done, and it's not you, it's me, this is all my fault, I should have told her from day one the truth and now I think she hates me."

"You cheated on me?" she repeated. She was now crying.

"Gisele it's not like that! I mean we both knew it was over! Well, we didn't but I can't tell you I love you and not mean it, you deserved the truth, and you deserve someone better! Wait don't cry! Women just seem to explode when they start crying!"

"YOU CHEATED ON ME! OH, HARRY! I COME FROM EXHAUSTED AND THIS IS WHAT I GET AS A WELCOMING GIFT? THE HORRIBLE TRUTH? HOW LONG HAD YOU BEEN SLEEPING WITH HER? WAIT DON'T TELL ME I DON'T REALLY WANT TO KNOW. YOU'RE RIGHT, I DO DESERVE SOMEONE BETTER, AND YOU DESERVE SOMETHING HORRIBLE AFTER WHAT YOU JUST TOLD ME. I'M SO SORRY HARRY—WELL, I'M NOT! HOW COULD YOU? ALL I DID WAS LOVE YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME? I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! _SECTUMSEPMRA!"_

Harry felt a horrible pain in his chest. He didn't know what happened next.

Gisele looked down at her wand and placed her hand on her mouth. "Oh, no what have I done?" she apparated because she knew she was in trouble. Harry could die if he didn't have help in twelve hours but she couldn't just show up in St. Mungo's with him like that because she could go to prison. Right now, she was so angry at Harry, she didn't care whether he lived or died, and it looked like he would die if he didn't get help soon.

* * *

(A/N) Had to get rid of Gisele. Sriously considered the knives but I think she deserves worse…lol…things will get uglier for her but for now, she just has to run away. Also, I promise things will get better for Ginny.

Thanks to my reviewer! I won't mention them right now because it's getting late but you know who you are! I promise I'll mention you guys in next chapter's author's note!

Keep reviewing!


	8. Shocking Findings

Disclaimer: I bet you have already figured out that I don't own Harry Potter, no matter how much I have tried…

(A/N): Thank you all the reviewers! I'm sooo sorry I didn't get to thank you last chapter, but I promise I will in this one.

Oh yea…and this chapter takes place like five hours after what happened last chapter.

Enjoy!

**A Love Grown Apart**

**Ch.8- **

"We're home!" a voice said outside. There was another loud pop and Ron and Hermione were standing in the Burrow's kitchen.

"How was the honeymoon?" Mrs. Weasley said, who was getting up to give them a warm welcome.

"Oh, I wouldn't call two days in London a honeymoon, more like an escape, but we had a lot of fun." Hermione answered.

"Don't worry, I already told you. As soon as I have the time we will leave to wherever you want to go for whatever time of days you want to stay," Ron said.

Mrs. Weasley nodded to Ron, "Well, I'm glad you two had fun, even if it was for such a short time. Your father should be getting home soon. He went to Diagon Alley to visit Fred and George. I haven't seen them since the wedding and it feels like such a long time! Business is better than ever right now."

Ron and Hermione both sat down at the table with Mrs. Weasley. "When are you planning on moving into your new house," Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Oh, probably tomorrow," Hermione said, "We're going to ask Harry to help us and Ginny, too if she wants to."

"Speaking of them, have you seen either one? I think they left together after the wedding, I'm not sure but Charlie mentioned it. I tried apparrating into Ginny's flat and I couldn't, I couldn't even floo her. I didn't try Harry because I don't know when Gisele is coming back. I'm afraid I'll walk in on them or something, and it would be wrong specially since Harry is like my son," Mrs. Weasley said.

"No mum, we just got here so we haven't really seen anyone, but I don't think Harry would leave with someone else no matter how drunk he is. He's Harry and I don't think he'd stoop that low…"

"Yes, I guess you're right…" said Hermione reasonably.

"Maybe you should go check on him, Ron, at least to let him know you're home, and invite him over to eat, he could bring Gisele, I'm pretty sure she can't cook," Mrs. Weasley suggested.

Ron nodded and apparated outside Harry's flat. When he got there, the place seemed to be different. Something was definitely wrong. The door was ajar, yet the inside of the house seemed to be untouched. "Harry?" he called out. There was no answer. He made his way upstairs to the master bedroom, where he saw the door was closed. He knocked in case Harry and Gisele were busy but again there was no answer.

Carefully, he opened the door and gasped at what he saw. Harry was lying in a pool of blood looking as pale as a ghost, and with a look in his eyes of pure horror. Ron jerked back to reality and ran up to Harry.

"Oh, god Harry who did this?" he asked him, but then he realized Harry was unconscious and obviously couldn't hear him. He pulled Harry's arm around his neck and concentrated hard on St. Mungo's. He felt the familiar squeeze and when he opened his eyes he saw he was standing in the lobby.

A healer rushed to him and while she pulled out her wand and conjured a stretcher she also summoned a team of about ten healers who took Harry away without a word. She followed them and saw that the man who was nearly dying was no other than Harry Potter. She went back to find the confused guy that had brought him.

"Excuse me, sir, but could you please tell me what happened? If I am not mistaken Mr. Potter was cursed with a spell not approved by the ministry so we do not know exactly which one it is," she said with a voice so sharp it seemed to slap Ron in the face.

Ron cleared his throat. It had become sore and he hadn't even noticed, "I have no idea…I just got back because I got married and no one had seen him since the day of the wedding. When I got to his house I found him like this."

"Well, it seems he was cursed at least five hours ago, he was very lucky. If you hadn't found him in the next three hours or so he could have been dead. Are you going to contact any one from his family?" she said.

"This is Harry Potter," Ron said in an obvious tone, "You know he's got no parents. But I suppose I should contact Hermione and my mum, we are after all, his family."

"Very well, when you come back simply ask for Lisa McGonaggle. They will tell you which room I am attending to."

"Mc—McGonaggle?" Ron gasped, "Do you know Minerva McGonaggle? The professor?"

"Of course, she is my aunt," and with that she turned around and hurried off to a passage and into a door of a room that was completely dark.

Ron apparated to the Burrow where she found Hermione and his mum chatting over a cup of tea.

"Ron –you're covered in blood!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked.

"Huh?" he looked down and saw that indeed, he was completely covered in Harry's blood, " Listen mum, Hermione, Harry—he's been attacked. I took him to St. Mungo's. He's going to be alright but I think we should be with him."

"What do mean attacked?" Hermione asked, "Who? Why? Why would anybody do that? You don't think Voldemort is back --"

"Voldemort? No, I don't think so, but really we should go I'll explain everything when we get there."

Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione apparated to St. Mungo's. Ron asked for healer McGonaggle and they told him she was in room 24. When they entered Harry's room they saw he was lying on his bed, still unconscious but without the blood he had had when Ron had seen him. McGonaggle was writing something down in a clipboard but stopped when she saw the three people coming in.

"It looks like he'll live," she said cheerfully, "he's sleeping. He will probably wake up tomorrow. I suggest you leave him alone for the night, he needs his rest."

"Can you explain what happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I can't really tell you, since we are not sure which spell was used, but he's going to be fine for now," the healer responded. She smiled and left the room.

"Why do you think it wasn't Voldemort?" Hermione said turning to Ron.

Ron was staring at the floor with an expressionless look on his face, "For one thing, no one can come back from the dead, and if it was one of Voldemort's Death Eaters Harry would have finished them off."

"So who do you think it was?"

"Who knows, but someone needs to tell Gisele, I wonder where she is…"

"I'll go tell her. If I can't find her I'll just go check and see if your father has arrived yet," Mrs. Weasley said and left the room at once.

"Poor Harry, I bet by tomorrow this will be all over the news… did you try apparrating to Ginny's flat?" Hermione said.

"Well, no how could I? I got there and saw Harry and just sort of followed my instinct."

"I'm going to try and walk to the house, if you can't apparate I'm sure you can still get to it the muggle way."

Ron nodded in approval. "I guess you're right but I think you should try tomorrow, it's getting late, we should be going home. I'll go tell mum that we're going to come back tomorrow," he took her hand and gestured out the door, which opened and a healer came in muttering to herself.

"We'll be coming back tomorrow," Ron told her.

"Fine, now if you'll excuse me, I've got a lot of work to do." She pushed them out the door and started to clear the room with her wand.

-

Hermione had been right. By the next day, the word had leaked out that Harry Potter had been attacked and it became headline news. Rumours had begun circulating that either Gisele or a red head he seemed to have left a wedding with had cursed him. Hermione was determined to find out what had happened to Ginny so that morning, she left for muggle London, where she knew Ginny lived.

The house seemed perfectly normal. Hermione went up to the door and rang the doorbell once.

"Ginny, I know you're in there!" she called out. Inside Ginny merely grunted. Then she got up and walked up to the front door and opened it.

"What do you want Hermione?" she snarled.

"Can't you just let me in?" she scoffed; she looked around at the place and made a face which indicated she was revolted at the sight of the house. Ginny had clearly not bothered to pick up after herself for some reason. The place was filled with half-eaten food and way too many empty cartons of ice cream. There were candy wrappers here and there and a dozen empty bottles of firewhisky.

"What the hell happened?" she asked in shock.

"I lost my will to live," Ginny replied angrily. She sat down at the sofa that was in her living room leaving Hermione standing at the door.

"Ginny, is something wrong?"

"NO, of course not? What makes you say that?" Ginny said sarcastically.

"What happened after the wedding? Your mum said you left with Harry and Harry was found nearly dead yesterday. I know something is wrong, you can't hide it."

"What do you mean 'Harry was found nearly dead yesterday?' I haven't seen him since the day before that!"

"Well something happened because when we came back yesterday Ron went to check on Harry and he was bleeding to death."

"And you're blaming me? Why would I do that to him? I don't know if you've noticed Hermione but I sort of fell in LOVE with him and he broke my heart!"

"I'm not blaming you! I'm just asking! And what's with the 'he broke my heart'?"

"It's nothing." Ginny said quickly. She looked down at her feet.

"Please tell me Ginny, you're my friend, you can trust me,"

Ginny was fighting hard not to cry but she forgot and burst into tears. "It was so horrible! After the wedding Harry and I were so drunk that we told each other we loved each other and then went back to Harry's, had sex and the morning after he tells me he doesn't love me, he made a mistake and he loves Gisele and was going to propose to her!"

"Ginny! I can't believe you did that! Harry was seeing someone else!"

"I know! But I was way too drunk to notice and so was he so don't tell me it's all my fault!"

"I wasn't going to, but that sort of explains the headlines."

"What headlines?" Ginny asked confused.

Hermione sighed and pulled out about ten magazines and newspapers with pictures of Harry. Gisele, and Ginny on the cover. Ginny began to read them aloud.

"_An inside reporter has confirmed that Harry Potter left the wedding of his good friend, Ronald Weasley, with his sister Ginevra Weasley, who hasn't been seen since. Also, the reporter confirms that Gisele Ferres indeed came back from New York yesterday and was seen looking distressed wandering around London. Mr. Potter has reportedly been cursed by an unknown spell but healers at St. Mungo's refuse to give further information. If either Gisele or Ginevra are charged, they could face up to one year in Azkaban Prison." _She finished reading and looked up at Hermione. "He was cursed? But why? And who? They think I did it? But I swear Hermione I didn't do anything! I just ran away!"

"I know you didn't and no one has any evidence except that you left together so they can't charge you yet until Harry wakes up and says who did it," Hermione said calmly.

"He's not awake? Is he going to be alright?"

"He will, I think he would have wanted you to be there for him, everyone else is there,"

"Is Gisele there?"

"No, they have no idea where she is, and I'm almost positive she was the one that cursed him."

"I have to see him, I think I made a mistake,"

Hermione nodded and they both apparated to St. Mungo's. The whole Weasley family was outside Harry's room with the exception of Charlie, who was still working in Romania.

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley went over to hug her daughter as if she hadn't seen her in ten years. "Where have you been?"

"I've been at my flat, mum, I just didn't want to be bothered, I'm sorry," she said.

"That's quite alright." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile.

"Where's Harry?" Ginny asked. Hermione pointed at the door and walked up to open it. Inside the room were Ron and Mr. Weasley.

"Ron I think we should leave these two alone." She shook her head towards Ginny and Harry. Ron nodded and he and Mr. Weasley got up and left, leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

"Harry…" Ginny whispered. She looked down at his lifeless body, which looked peaceful every time he breathed. She took his hand in hers and placed it on her cheek as a tear rolled down her eye. "Oh, Harry, I'm sorry. I don't know why but this feels like it's my entire fault. When I said I didn't love you, I was lying, because I love you more than anything even if you don't love me. I'm sorry I said I never wanted you to talk to me again, I was so wrong, but you made me so angry! I never told you the real reason why Jake and I broke up…and now I think about it, I feel like I had been so stupid in thinking I was over you, because I wasn't, I'm still not over you. Whenever I saw or heard about you and Gisele, I became so jealous, I refused to speak. And now look at you! You're lying there not hearing anything I'm saying. You're going to wake up and fall in love with Gisele all over again and marry her, but even then, I will love you, because I fell in love with the old Harry Potter, the real one."

She finished and suddenly, Harry opened his eye. He turned his head and looked at Ginny with eyes filled with love and Ginny got lost in them, "Who said I was going to fall in love with Gisele after what she did to me? Ginny, I was the fool. I was the one who didn't want to accept that I still loved you. I was the one that acted like an idiot in Diagon Alley. I was the one who told you I had been wrong, knowing I was right. And now, I don't care about Gisele, not just because of what she did to me, but because I know that I won't be myself when I'm with her, and I know that I fell in love with you."

Ginny's mouth had opened as he had said this. She merely gaped at him, not knowing if this was dream or reality. And then, Harry stood up and gave her a kiss, but it was not like any kiss she had ever experienced. They stayed there, for hours, holding on to each other, because they knew they had fallen in love.

* * *

(A/N) ok… I think I'm going crazy…. Ignore that comment… This NOT the end! I have a lot more chapters planned, this is more like the beginning. Last time I didn't thank my reviewers but I promised I would thank them!

**Bogloshi**: I'm seriously thinking about knives! Look for them in later chapters…evil laugh…and umm…I'm doing well thank you very much…and you?

**livefastdietooyoung**: thanks for reviewing!

**Brittny27**: they will…soon!

**Elizabeth**: she knows it cause she is evil…well she isn't but I don't' like her anymore than you do.

**sunshine**: don't worry they will! Thanks for reviewing.

**HPobsession87**

**The Insane Justin**

**lightprincess**

**5candalous**

**HarryGinnyfan23**

Thanks for the reviews! Keep reviewing!


	9. The Worst Date

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter so don't sue!

(A/N) For the first time like ever I have nothing to say… gasp except that this is chapter 9, it's late so it's probably going to have a lot of mistakes, and my chocolate ice cream is melting, so I better write this fast…

**A Love Grown Apart**

**Ch.9**

Outside Harry's room, half the Weasleys were on the door with extendable ears, eaves dropping on their conversation. They all had the same expression on their faces. Somehow, they knew that these two would end up together.

-

Ginny woke up the next day and saw she was still at St. Mungo's and Harry was sleeping right next to her. She turned to him, smiled and got up trying to not wake him up because even with all the bandages, he looked so peaceful when he slept. She went over to the bathroom and when she came back, she saw that Harry had already woken up, and a healer was standing over his bed taking off some bandages.

"Well, Mr. Potter, I am happy to say tat you will be dismissed this evening as soon as healer McGonagall gets here." She said

"No need to wait I am already here," healer McGonagall said walking in and putting her work robes on, "let's see if there will be any scars left," she started to help the other healer remove the bandages and started to check him while she muttered some stuff and wrote it down. Finally, she spoke again, "Everything seems to be in order, however, you need to take this potion—" she waved her wand and a potion appeared, "—and rest for at least three days. I suggest you be in the care of someone," she looked over at Ginny who was staring her with a blank expression.

"Me? You want me to take care of Harry?" She asked sounding shocked.

"Well yesterday you two seemed to be getting —shall we say— cozy, so I thought maybe you would volunteer, but of course, I completely forgot that Mr. Potter already has a girlfriend, even though she hasn't come to visit him," she said sternly.

"Who? Gisele? Oh, she's no longer my girlfriend," Harry said quickly, " We broke up because, as I mentioned yesterday, she was the one who cursed me, she used 'Sectumsepra'."

"Yes, somehow the press found about it. They're not sure, of course, it's only a rumour that it was, indeed, her, but I believe an owl arrived today from the ministry. I must say, you get a lot of fan mail and somehow this ministry owl was not thrown in there." Healer McGonagall handed Harry an envelope that was addressed to him. It stated that he would have to go and testify at a hearing that Gisele had used a non- approved spell by the ministry as soon as they found her.

Ten minutes later Harry was released from St. Mungo's thankfully free of scars except for the one on his forehead. But as soon as they stepped out, a sea of flashes met their eyes so they had to apparate to Harry's flat from inside the hospital.

-

Two days later 

The past two days had been the best in Ginny's life. She hadn't really done much in 'taking care of Harry', she just kept him company the whole day and returning to her flat by night. She was surprised to see Harry could cook the muggle way. He said it was because his aunt and uncle made him make breakfast since he was about six and he just got used to it. She and Harry spent the whole day talking and laughing about old times, and even though they both knew they were in love, nothing had happened since the day Ginny had gone to visit him in St. Mungo's. Secretly, she was wishing that maybe Harry would move a little faster and ask her out to dinner. Finally, it happened that day.

Harry and Ginny were sitting in Harry's living room, reliving the times where they were at Hogwarts when, suddenly, Harry asked her without thinking, "Ginny, do you want to go to Hogsmead later tonight? I'm sure that I've rested enough."

Ginny suddenly blushed and looked up at him, "Sure, I'd love to. At what time?"

"I was thinking at around five, in two hours."

"Do you mind if I go and get ready?" she asked him. She wanted to look as sexy as possible on her date.

"Yeah, I also wanted to get ready," he said while he felt himself going red.

Ginny felt this was the most awkward conversation she had ever had with Harry. She got up and so did he.

"Well I guess I better get going--" she started but Harry silenced her with a kiss. After a while, they broke apart, and merely smiled at each other while she apparated back to her flat.

Ginny had a hard time trying to figure out what to wear. Finally, she decided on a really short black dress and some high heels. She sat down on the bed waiting for five to arrive. Harry was going to pick her up, she didn't know why, but it made her feel secure.

The doorbell rang and she jumped up, startled. She walked over to the door, opened it, and saw Harry smiling at her. She smiled back at him.

"So, are you ready?" he asked.

"Of course I am," she said, "I'm not the type of girl that takes hours to get ready Harry," this was a complete lie, she had spent the past two hours trying to make herself as perfect as she could.

He took her hand and apparated in Hogsmead right outside the Three Broomsticks. "Shall we go in and have a drink?" Harry said. Ginny nodded and followed him.

They stayed there for about an hour and then wandered around the shops laughing and having a really good time. It felt like a dream to Ginny. Everything was going perfect. It was the prefect night and absolutely nothing could ruin it. Ginny was just thinking about how the perfect night would end when the least person she could ever want to meet while with Harry was standing outside the Owlery.

It was Gisele. She had a look on her face as if someone had taken a pile of shit and shoved it right under her nose. She was glaring at Ginny with eyes of pure hate. Ginny nudged Harry and he looked at Gisele. For a minute it looked as though Gisele was about to cry. Then, her face turned to rage and she stormed toward Harry and Ginny. Her blue eyes were filled with tears, but her face showed anger. She walked up to Ginny with her wand out held out in front of her like a sword. She was about to do a spell but Harry stood in front of Ginny with his arms spread out.

"Gisele, what do you think you're doing?" Harry yelled.

"I'm doing what I should have done the moment I first saw her! I knew you liked her but look at what you did to me!" she raged.

"What I did to you? What do you mean? Gisele you knew very well our relationship was over way before I actually cheated on you! And besides I did noting to you! I did not curse you! You did! I ended up in the hospital! I nearly died! If Ron hadn't found me I wouldn't be here talking to you! And the whole ministry is looking for you!"

"Move, Harry!" Ginny had suddenly spoken, "if she wants to deal with me let her say to me whatever she wants," She said while she pushed him out of the way.

"Say to you something? I have nothing to say to you except that you are a bitch who made my boyfriend cheat on me!"

"Don't you dare call me bitch! All you did to Harry was turn his best friends against him! You turned him into an arrogant man nobody knew! You're just mad because he preferred me to you!"

"Prefer you to me? Don't you know who I am? How can anyone prefer you to me? Look at the color of your hair! You had absolutely no money until a while ago! Why would anyone prefer you to me?"

"Maybe because what counts is on the inside. Harry might have liked your 'perfect body' which frankly, I don't think it's that perfect considering one of your boobs is bigger than the other, but at least I know he likes me for me, and that's all that matters! Take my advice and find someone who actually notices you for yourself!"

"Oh, really? And remind me again why I should take advice from a slut whose last boyfriend turned out to be a squib?" Gisele scoffed.

"What do you care about my last boyfriend? Maybe it hasn't hit you yet that I'm going out with your ex?"

"He's never going to love you!"

At that moment, Ginny lost it. She jumped and started to strangle Gisele Harry tried to pull them apart but failed. Ginny grabbed Gisele's hair and pulled off about a dozen hairs all at once, making Gisele scream and more tears fell out of her eyes. Gisele punched Ginny in the face and gave her a black eye. They didn't notice but a crowd had already gathered around them and was watching as these two women fought over a guy. Harry tried again to pull them apart and was unsuccessful. Giving up, he took his wand out and shouted "_Protego!_" the shield charm seemed to blast them apart. Gisele landed ten feet away while Ginny landed next to Harry. He helped her up and saw that Gisele stumbled a little but finally stood up. At that moment, a few ministry wizards that had been in the crowd came and took Gisele saying telling her that they had been searching for her because she had used a non- approved spell by the ministry and was required to attend a hearing next week, but would be held in Azkaban until the trial date.

Harry looked down at Ginny, who looked extremely tired. She had bruises all over and a black eye. He gently picked her up and apparated to his flat.

"Harry, what are you doing? You can just take me home. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me," she said weakly.

"No," he said firmly, "I cant just leave you at you're house. You'll stay with me for the night at least. Come on, I'll make you a cup of tea. I think I have some sort of paste that will help your eye."

"My eye? What happened to it?" she shrieked and went over to the mirror. She saw what she looked like and started crying, "Harry I shouldn't have started the fight, but she provoked me! I didn't know what else to do!"

"Shhh, it's ok, now lie down," he led her over to his bed and out a blanket over her. He went to the kitchen to make the tea and found some of the paste in the bathroom cabinet.

"Thanks," Ginny said quietly when he came back.

He smiled at her, "You need to rest. Drink the tea, it'll help."

Ginny sipped the tea and it felt a dreamlike sensation. She smiled sheepishly and slowly began to drift into sleep. Harry watched her for a while, and afterwards he laid next to her and fell asleep too.

-

The next day, Harry woke up and got up careful not to wake Ginny up. He put on some jeans and a t-shirt. He was brushing his teeth when he heard a knock on the door. He turned and saw that Ginny was still sleeping, but the knocking persisted. Without making any sound, he made his way down to the front door where he saw that Hermione was standing outside.

"Oh, good, Harry you're home. I thought maybe you had already gone to Quidditch practice," She said as she stepped in

"No, we're not practicing this week, I was going to go out and buy something for breakfast," said Harry as he closed the door.

"Can you bring me something? I'm starving. I suppose Ginny is here," she said sitting down on the sofa.

"Yes— how did you know?" Harry said confused.

"Don't be thick, Harry, you're a celebrity. Here," she handed him the _Daily Prophet _which had a picture of Ginny and Gisele's fight the previous night.

"Don't show it to Ginny, I think she's had enough to cope with in the last twenty four hours,"

"What are not going to show me?" Ginny had appeared in a blue nightgown and slippers.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Harry doesn't want me to show you this," she pointed at the newspaper.

Ginny grabbed it and scanned it. When she had finished, she merely laughed, "They were bound to find out anyway, I don't really care that much about it, Hermione, are you all right?"

Hermione had suddenly gone very pale. She shook her head and ran towards the bathroom.

Harry thought he'd better not experience this so he got up and said, "I'm off to buy some breakfast. I'll be back in a second," and he dissapparated.

Ginny heard Hermione retch. She certainly did not sound well. She went over to the bathroom and knocked, "Hermione, are you al right?"

The door opened and out came Hermione still very pale, "I don't know, do you have a pregnancy test?"

"You think you might be pregnant?" Ginny gasped.

"Well, it's a thought. I skipped a period and I'm getting up in the morning to throw up," Hermione said.

Ginny gaped at her, "When was the last time you had it?"

"I think before the wedding, so maybe I got pregnant then. Do you have one or not?" she asked.

"Hermione, I don't live here. This is Harry's flat, not mine," Ginny reminded her.

"Right, well maybe Gisele left some," she walked over to the bathroom and opened the cabinet. Ginny heard her snort.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, you better hope that this is all Gisele's or you've got a serious problem."

Ginny joined her and started to laugh. Inside there were a lot of tampons, pads, and some pregnancy tests.

"At least he has pregnancy tests," Hermione said, "I have to pee on a stick, would you mind getting out?"

"Not at all," Ginny responded, she really didn't want to see Hermione like that.

A while later there was a squeal coming from the bathroom. Hermione opened the door beaming.

"So? Are you or are you not?" Ginny asked.

"Yes!" she hugged Ginny, "I have to tell Ron, you don't mind if I leave, do you?"

"No it's ok, Harry should be getting back soon."

Hermione squealed again and left.

Ginny went over to the bedroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't be happier for Hermione and Ron, but she was even happier that in a few minutes, Harry would be arriving to her, not Gisele.

* * *

(A/N) I didn't know how to end the chapter, so I guess this is not my best writing, but it would be better if I weren't sick!

To all my reviewers, thank you!

**Timon & Pumbaa: Thank you for reviewing! And yes, I have to admit, I suck at spelling and punctuation.**

**ILovePadfoot: I know some chapters are short but it really depends on the time I have. There will be a sex scene, but it will not be of Harry and the stripper, because, as Harry explained to Ginny, it was all made up.**

**Bogloshi: yes, we are crazy sigh …people will just have to deal with it! Lol…those knives are starting to look so friendly…**

**Thanks to:**

**lightprincess**

**HarryGinnyfan23**

**Mia08**

**Daddydementor**

**5CANDALOUS**

**SaraP.**

**Trish Delaherms**

Keep r&r!


	10. Finally

Disclaimer: I own nothing…..I own nothing...I own nothing...

**A Love Grown Apart**

**Chapter 10- Finally**

Ginny stood in front of the mirror. Her bruised looking reflection seemed to glare back at her as though saying every single problem of the world was entirely her fault. It wasn't as bad anymore, though. Her black eye was gone which made her feel a little better.

There was a loud pop behind he and she turned around to see Harry standing there, grinning.

"You didn't get anything!" Ginny exclaimed as she stared at Harry's hands.

"I did, it's downstairs," he said still grinning.

"Why are you smiling so much?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing, just looking at how pretty you look," he said

"Yeah, right I look like shit," she said as she turned to face the mirror again, "I hope you were being sarcastic," she added.

Harry's smile widened, "I wasn't. I honestly think you're beautiful."

"Riiiight, well listen, I have to go to work," she looked at her watch, if she didn't leave now, she was going to be late. Then her boss would give her a speech about how important punctuality is blah, blah, blah. The last thing she needed right now was a lecture which would probably have no effect on her anyway.

"Aren't you staying for breakfast?" Harry asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Noo, I already told you, I can't. And don't you have to work?"

Harry looked extremely disappointed, "Not today, I was hoping I would have a little company right now but since you can't…" he started to move a little closer to Ginny, "Well if you can't join me now, can you at least join me for dinner? You don't have to worry about anything, it'll be in muggle London, no press."

Ginny smiled. Harry was now literally breathing on her. She still couldn't believe that despite what had happened last night, Harry still wanted to go out with her. Slowly, she nodded and Harry leaned in to kiss her so softly, she thought she was floating on a cloud. Without another word but grinning from ear to ear she disapparated to her flat.

Through out the day, Ginny wondered what it would be like to finally have a perfect date with Harry. He had owled her earlier telling her to meet him at seven outside a muggle restaurant. He couldn't pick her up because he had some important business to attend to.

At seven, Ginny made her way down the street to the restaurant because it was so close. For once in her life, she felt confident. She had picked up her sexiest shoes and a sexy red dress that came up just above her knee. She slipped into brand new sexy lingerie she had bought after work. Hermione had even taught her a handy spell that made her hair shine and feel smooth.

As she approached, she saw Harry standing outside the door waiting for her. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Hey stranger," Harry said playfully.

Ginny laughed. Harry took her hand in his and led her through the doors. It was very elegant inside. The room's walls were decorated with candles and there seemed to be gold everywhere. A handsome chandelier hung in the middle of the room. Soft music was playing in the background. Muggles were chatting here and there. To Ginny, this seemed to be a place where only rich people went to have dinner and was immediately reminded of Gisel. Suddenly, she felt fearful, what if Harry looked at her as if she was like all the others before her? What if she was just one of many, who, like her, had been invited by Harry, and ended up with a broken heart?

Still worried, she followed a waiter who took them to a table in the far corner of the room. Her hand was still inside Harry's as they sat down and Ginny stared blankly at her feet.

Finally, Harry spoke, "Is something wrong, Ginny?" he asked.

She looked up and stared at him, "I –I don't know, Harry," she croaked, "I guess I just feel…I don't know…I wasn't expecting this." She finished.

Harry smiled, "You think I do this everyday, don't you?" he replied as though he had read her mind.

Ginny shifted uncomfortably and stared back at the floor.

"Ginny, I had never brought anyone else here, I promise. I brought you here because I thought you would like it. I've actually never been here, Ron recommended it, and even if he would have recommended it a million years ago I wouldn't not have thought of anyone else to bring here but you. Ginny no matter what the press says I don not have ten girlfriends, you know that,"

Ginny pondered this for a moment. She looked into his eyes and felt that familiar dream like effect he seemed to have on her ever since she was a little girl. Suddenly, she felt comfortable being with Harry once again. Not the Harry everyone lied about, but the one that she knew deep inside.

"I guess I wasn't thinking," Ginny mumbled, "Harry, what happened? Why did you leave?"

Harry shrugged. He felt it was better they left that subject for now and he began to talk about Quidditch. Ginny sensed his insecurity and followed against her wishes. Soon she forgot what she had asked him in the first place and they before they knew it their dinner was finished and they were ready to leave.

Once they were outside Harry spoke, "So… I know you live around here," Ginny nodded, "can I walk you home?" he asked.

"Sure," she said a little too quickly, "I mean, only if you want to."

As they walked in silence, Harry took her hand in his once more. Ginny blushed. She felt like when she was fifteen and Harry had kissed her after the Quidditch match. A soft breeze sent chills up Ginny's spine, but she shrugged it off. Harry was with her, and nothing else mattered. But despite her happiness at the moment, a question that had intrigued Ginny since years ago seemed to take a mind of its own, and came out as thought someone else were speaking it.

"Harry," she said quietly, "why did you leave?"

Harry stopped walking, "Leave? When?"

Ginny sighed, "When we broke up in your sixth year, after Dumbledore died, you left to kill Voldemort, but what I don't understand is why you never came back to me. Did you really get over me that quickly?"

Harry stared at his feet but began walking again, "I don't know. I guess at first everyone wanted to hear the story so I was busy trying to tell the truth without telling the whole story, and then when it all calmed down guess…I thought you no longer had feelings for me. I was disappointed, but everyone told me you had moved on, so I moved on too. I think you even had a new boyfriend what was his name? Roger? Something like that, I cant even remember, but I had no hope left so I started seeing other women and I got busy with work and so did you. I figured what we had was in the past even when half of me still wanted to be with you." He looked up and saw Ginny had tears in her eyes. She opened her mouth but no words came out, so she cleared her throat.

"Harry, I never got over you, the only reason I got together with Robert–his name was Robert by the way, not Roger– was because I thought you had moved on but deep down I knew I still loved you and–" but Ginny never finished her sentence because Harry's lips had somehow found Ginny's and her eyes had immediately closed. Somehow, they made their way to Ginny's flat and go inside while still fiercely kissing.

Harry pressed her against the wall and began to nibble at her ear. She felt harness in Harry's lower region and moaned as he brushed her breast with his hands. He lifted her p and began to carry her, making their way up the stairs and into the bedroom. Harry laid her on the bed as Ginny unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the floor. She took in his fabulous features. Quidditch had probably been the best thing that could have happened to Harry because he was no longer the scrawny boy she had met on platform 9 ¾ . Harry helped her take off her dress and threw it next to his shirt. He kissed her gently and traced circles around her breast which made her moan in pleasure. Ginny arched her back so he could unclasp her bra and closed her eyes as he took one of her nipples in his mouth while he massaged the other. She kissed him and turned him over so she was now on top and began to undo his belt. She took it off and pulled his pants and boxers off in one pull and began to stroke him. Harry groaned in pleasure and closed his eyes as she took him in her mouth. When he was done she cleaned them up and began to suck on his neck while he turned them over once more. He took off her knickers, which were damp and slid one finger inside of her as she arched her back and held onto the bed. Slowly, he slid in another finger.

"Oh gods, Harry," she whispered. When she finally came Harry took his fingers out and placed himself in between her legs ands entered her. This was what they both had been waiting for for years. Soon they picked up a steady rhythm and Ginny came with a loud moan while Harry came two seconds after her on more like a low grunt. Harry collapsed on top of Ginny and stayed inside of her for a few moments before rolling over on his back.

"Wow," Ginny said quietly, "That was 100 times better than with Jake."

Harry laughed. He turned to her and said, "I love you, Ginny."

Ginny faced him also, "I love you too, Harry." He pulled her closer and they fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**(A/N) Ook…so I'm really, really sorry I hadn't updated in like…I dunno I lost count of the months but I first lost my files and then I got really lazy, but I finally got over my laziness and updated. Yay! Thanks to all my reviewers, they help a lot. The spelling might be a little bad in this chapter but it's kinda late and I'm tired… I promise that's the longest I'll take to post a chapter. Please let me know what you think about this chapter because I'm a little unsure about it.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	11. The Morning After

(A/N) I'm back! I am so sorry I haven't updated this story in years… literally. Truth is I completely forgot I was even writing this (my fault, I beg you forgive me) until **Amanda.Panda16**reviewed a couple of weeks ago and I realized I had never finished. So thank you, because you helped my lazy ass do something productive. Now, I am a little apprehensive about this chapter since I haven't written in a while so don't be afraid to review and suggest. 

**A Love Grown Apart**

**Ch. 11**

Ginny carefully opened one eye and then the other. She wasn't sure if she had dreamt about it or if she had really made love to the famous Harry Potter. Now that she thought about it, she had never really pictured it as "making love" with her previous boyfriends and for once in her life, she knew she had done something right.

She was reassured that the previous night had been real when Harry's comforting arm embraced her. He kissed her head gently and whispered, "Good morning, gorgeous."

"Mmmm…" Ginny said slowly, "Mr. Potter, I don't think you understand that waking a woman up from her beauty sleep is not a nice thing to do."

"Well in that case, you're going to have to punish me," Harry answered.

"Are you trying to take advantage of me?" Ginny asked playfully. 

"Maybe…" said Harry, "Or maybe I want you to take advantage of me."

"Ha ha….don't you ever give it a rest? Besides, you're going to have to try harder, and definitely not now, I must be off," said Ginny breaking off from Harry laughing.

"Nooo… don't go," Harry protested, "it's early and not to mention a Saturday, so what are you doing getting out of bed this early?"

"I know but I have to go see Hermione and see how she is doing," she said as she went to the bathroom to freshen up.

"What's wrong with her? She didn't seem too healthy yesterday." He asked cautiously.

"She is extremely healthy, in fact, she's pregnant!" Ginny said with a wide smile. 

"No kidding! That's wonderful! Come to think about it, I had always pictured Hermione as a mother. Ron on the other hand…well let's just say a troll could probably do a better job at being a father…" Harry said thoughtfully.

"Harry! Don't be an ass! I know my brother may be an ass sometimes, oh ok, most of the time," she added as Harry burst into laughter, "but I am sure he will make a great role model."

"Of course he will. I can just imagine it—miniature versions of Ron running around scared to death of spiders. At least we know Hermione will never be bored," he said laughing, "Hey are you hungry? I was thinking, after last night I feel like I could regain my batteries with a large breakfast."

"Is food all men think about? Let's head over to the Burrow, Hermione and ron will be there, and you can eat anything you want there you know that," said Ginny.

"And that is why I love your family," said Harry smiling.

"Oh, really? And why do you love me?"

"Because you know the real me, and you love me for who I am," he said gently pressing his lips to hers.

"Come on we have to hurry up," she said with a last kiss.

And all Harry could do was stare at her and realize what an amazing woman she was.

(A/N) I know, I know. Too short and not much happened. But I promise this is only the beginning! Next chapter... Gisele, drama and more! Be kind and review!


End file.
